An effective golf swing requires that the golfer take back the club in a consistent, customized swing plane arc over the right shoulder, pivot the body, shift the body, arms and hips forward as the club returns on the downward arc toward the original starting position behind the ball, strikes the ball and then continues on a follow through arc, pivoting the body while the club continues on the arc until it stops over the left shoulder (reversed for left handed players). Consistent and effective performance requires developing a predictable swing with a repeatable pendulum motion, along an instinctive swing plane with the golfer in constant control of the club during the swing. Errors occur in striking the ball when the ascending or descending swing plane is altered and when the club does not return properly to the originating position behind the ball. If an improper swing is used, practiced and conditioned as normal, the golfer will make inconsistent and unpredictable contact with the ball resulting in erratic performance.
A number of golf swing training apparatus have been developed and patented that attach to the club and encourage or force the golfer to swing along a predetermined arc depending upon the length, position and method of attachment of the "radius arm" of the swing training apparatus. Other golf swing apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,876, 5,139,264, 4,949,974 and 4,653,757 which incorporate a rigid rod or piece of tubing as the "radius arm" of the apparatus that guides the golf club along a planar arc in the ascending and descending swing mode. Other golf swing training apparatus are identified as The Dream Swing Machine, SwingTech, The Swinging, Perfect Swing and Dunaway Way and The Coach, encourage proper swing using a pendulum motion along a proper swing plane or arc. The device also encourages swings that are consistent and repetitive.
Each of these prior known apparatus enable the golfer to practice "some form" of planar swings, but there are limitations in the design of those apparatus that prevent the golfer from practicing an elliptical swing. All previous apparatus with "rigid radius arms" force the golfer to swing the club along predetermined swing plane, and semi-circular (rather than elliptical arc). Such apparatus create a teaching crutch that eliminates the conscious involvement of the golfer in perfecting his/her swing plane. In addition, such attachment rods control the path of the club, thus diminish the value of the practice session and create a reliance on the apparatus which will be detrimental when playing the game without the benefit of the training crutch. These known devices also require complex and bulky frameworks, large open areas for the practice session and are difficult to leave set up ready for practice to use at any time, they are also exceedingly expensive relative to the benefits derived by the golfer.